


Respite

by glim



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I think our respite from the rain is going to be over sooner than we'd hoped."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

"I think our respite from the rain is going to be over sooner than we'd hoped."

At the touch of a hand to his elbow, Icarus looked up at the sky. The storm clouds that had cleared shortly before sunset, allowing enough of the fading light through to merit a walk to the marketplace, were beginning to gather again. 

It seemed as if everyone in Atlantis had had the same idea--leave the house as the sky cleared, and stock up on food and wine to last through the next bout of rainy weather. The seasons were changing, summer to autumn, and the rains would last at least a few more days.

"There's bread at home, and wine. And now we have cheese and olives and fruit, so that's dinner settled." Icarus handed Pythagoras the parcel, handed a few coins to the vendor from whom he'd purchased their food, and slid his arm around Pythagoras's waist to lead him homewards.

"You mean, there's wine and bread at your home." 

"Indeed, I do mean just that." Icarus turned in time to catch the uncertain frown on Pythagoras's face. "My father will be in his workshop. It'll be quiet. And, well, I'd like for you to come," he added when the frown persisted. 

Something shifted inside Pythagoras then, the frown becoming more the perplexed look he got on his face sometimes, and resolved itself into the odd, shy smile that always made him look away from Icarus for a half-second. 

"Then I shall. Though," he said, "I think we'll need to make a run for it." 

A dull rumble of thunder and the first scattering of new rain backed up his statement. At the same time, the last rays of the dying sunset slanted down from the sky, gold against grey, and Icarus let his hand linger warmly on Pythagoras. 

"Maybe not?" Icarus hazarded, taking one more moment to see the fading light glance off the wet roofs. "No, no, ignore me. It's raining," he said, laughing as the rain came down in sudden, fat drops. 

Pythagoras gave a quick, unguarded laugh and let himself be pulled down a narrow side-street that led to Icarus's home. The path was quicker, but so riddled with puddles that they probably lost more time side-stepping them than if they'd taken one of the larger roads. He laughed again, breathless and low, when Icarus tugged him onto the doorstep.

"There, see, it's quiet here." 

"And dark. But, quiet, yes. Something I can't really say for my own house after everyone being stuck inside all day." 

Icarus laughed at that, and they both stood in the dim light of the evening, rain-damp and short of breath. There was a moment, a fleeting one, where Icarus thought about the fading light of the sun and how it glanced off the slick rooftops and the paving stones, and how it had made Pythagoras's hair a bright, brilliant gold. His heart gave a quick skip in his chest, and he leaned in closer, close enough to feel the quick warmth of Pythagoras's breath against his lips. 

"Stay here, then. Stay as long as you like. Stay tonight," he said. 

"I will. I want to, I want to do that," Pythagoras said, his lips moving against Icarus's as he spoke, kissing him before he finished speaking.


End file.
